The present invention relates to a package, and method for making a package, in particular, a glued sleeve with plural inner cells and open-end faces for packaging products, for example, light bulbs.
Currently, multipack packaging for light bulbs (comprising four or more light bulbs) includes several types of packages. However, current designs are relatively expensive to make, do not protect the light bulbs adequately, or are difficult for consumers to use.